roboticsfandomcom-20200223-history
Robotics Wiki
Welcome to the Robotics Wiki, a repository for the collected knowledge of people who actually build robots, large and small. Our goal is to become the go-to destination for people looking for projects, ideas, vendors and sources, and practical information about robotics in the real world, and who knows? Perhaps that will actually happen. This wikia is a work in progress as of mid-November 2013. Robotics is an enormous field; if you spot something that is incorrect or incomplete, do please correct it after you finish rolling your eyes. = Robot List = See the category Robot for an alphabetic list of all robots featured on this site. They can also be browsed per Robot type. Note that robots can belong to more than 1 category (except fictional robots, which we keep in their own category). * Experimental for testing new developments in robotics * Industrial * Research scientific research * Military * Domestic for vacuum cleaning etc * Toy toy robots sold by toy companies * Educational to teach about robotics at any level (toddler to university) * Hobby for experimenting with robotics on a hobby level * Fictional for robots from movies or books = Companies = See the List of companies for an overview of companies providing robots, robot parts and/or software. Browse the category "Company" for an alphabetic list. Some companies sell Robot kits for hobby or educational purposes. = Platforms and Software = Platforms are a combination of hardware and software for robot developments. Robot Software could run on a PC connected remotely to the robot, on the robot itself. It could be specific for a single kind of robot, or usable on different targets. * List of Robot Platforms * List of Robot Software = Varia = * Movies With Robots * TV Series With Robots * Robot Hall of Fame * Interesting Links = DIY Corner = * Notable projects by hobbyists = Disclaimers = Robotics deals with devices which can injure you while building them, and you and others as well as inanimate objects while running them. Neither Wikia nor any contributor accepts any responsibility for any such injuries; you are on your own. If anything breaks, you get to keep both pieces. If you don't know what good industry safety practices are, find out. If we do list such practices here, we don't guarantee to have gotten all of them. It's all fun and games until someone loses an eye, Ralphie. Seriously. Also: any photography used here is for illustrative purposes only; while we're probably violating copyrights, we intend no commercial gain; if you own a photo we're using, spare yourself attorney's fees; just ask, and we'll take it down. And finally, contributors please remember: Robotics is as prone to personal opinion as any other discipline; please try to extend rather than replacing, unless something is clearly dangerous and there's an obvious safer way to do it, and practice the Fidonet Creed: Be ye not overly annoying, '''nor too easily annoyed'.'' Category:Browse